Un rêve est un souhait vos marques de coeur jouant
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: PG-13 D/G


Un rêve est un souhait vos marques de coeur jouant avec le feu Ginny/Draco Pg-13; Juste parce que... Aucun bêta, cependant regardant! Déni: Je ne possède rien que vous pourriez identifier. A/n: Je n'ai pas le mot de Microsoft ainsi ce format pourrait être étrange, je suis désolé. Et c'est également ma première histoire de Draco/Ginny. Si désolé si elle est sourde-muette. Ah, et moi parlent anglais. I?m à l'aide du traducteur de Google. le ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny s'est reposé au bord de la forêt interdite, larmes fonctionnant en bas de ses joues.  
  
Elle a pensé cela, ce qui avec Cho coulant avec son petit ami l'année dernière, que Harry n'aurait plus aucun intérêt dans elle. Laisser une tache vide à son coeur. Ce qu'elle aurait graciously rempli, et était aller juste lui dire cela... quand elle l'a trouvé. Snogging les daylights hors de Cho.  
  
Elle n'a pas été vraiment blessée par le fait qu'il ne l'a pas aimée. Elle ne l'a pas aimé. Cependant, il * était * sa couverture de sécurité. Il devait toujours là tomber en arrière dessus s'il n'y avait personne là. Et maintenant, même il a été allé. Elle n'a eu personne. Elle était seule, juste comme en sa première année. Non, elle a eu le dos de Tom alors. Un léger sourire a touché ses lèvres. Bien qu'il l'ait manoeuvrée réellement pour sa propre parcelle de terrain mauvaise, elle l'aimait toujours, et elle, à ce jour, elle s'ennuie toujours de lui. Semblant arrière là-dessus toute, il genre de Ginny fait frémir pour avoir fait quelque chose si impure... Contraire à la croyance populaire, elle a eu aucun pour vouloir ou devoir être la petite princesse de Gryffindor de Vierge-ial pour le reste de sa vie. Elle a voulu l'excitation, l'aventure, et les tressaillements. C'est pourquoi elle a voulu Harry. Il intervient tellement, il serait grand pour être distant de lui. Mais, il a évidemment trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour faire frémir et être fait frémir près. Elle a regardé en arrière le château, une hésitation de moment?s, avant de jeter sa baguette magique sur la terre, et entrer dans la forêt, sans défense.  
  
le ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco a vérifié Filch, alors fait sa manière dehors. Le clair de lune pâle a baigné ses dispositifs pendant qu'il croisait les raisons à la forêt. Il de temps en temps a fait des tours à travers là quand il était wakeful. Il peut avoir eu peur de la forêt interdite comme première année, mais maintenant il a trouvé des promenades par elle ragaillardissant tout à fait. Il a murmuré, "Lumos," et un petit faisceau de lumière est tombé sur le chemin devant lui. Car il a atteint le bord de la forêt, il a trouvé une baguette magique sur la terre. Les cloches d'avertissement sont entrées au loin dans sa tête, pendant qu'il pocketed la baguette magique, et sont entrées dans la forêt.  
  
le ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny s'est reposé sur une notation, de petites manières dedans à la forêt. Elle pourrait immobile voir les lumières du château de sa perche. Et se reposer là, juste regardant les lumières, est comment Draco a trouvé Ginny.  
  
"bien, bien, le petit Weasel a décidé d'enlever une flânerie de dessous l'oeil watchful de Weasels de frère?" Draco smirked. Assez curieusement, il n'a obtenu aucune réaction d'elle. Elle a juste regardé, avec bonheur au loin dans l'espace. Il a ondulé sa main devant ses yeux, et toujours: rien. Il ne pourrait pas aider mais noter à quel point elle paisible a regardé, dans son petit trance. Ses yeux verts moussus ont été allumés avec la lumière argentée de la lune, alors que ses courbures d'écarlate étaient mises à feu avec la lumière d'or du château. Son visage de cherub était avec bonheur blanc, bien que ses joues aient été déchirer-souillée, et ses lèvres ont été séparées légèrement.  
  
Il a essuyé loin une larme restante, et elle startled la hors de son accalmie.  
  
* fichu *, la pensée de Draco, craignant l'effet de la nuit serait perdue, bien qu'il ait été agréablement traité au fait qu'il n'était pas.  
  
"Draco! Wh-ce qui sont vous faisant ici?" Ginny a pris un moment pour apprécier silencieusement la manière que la lumière de lune a accentué son demeanor, avant le rougissement, et la prière aux dieux il n'a pas notés non plus des deux occurrences mentionnées ci-dessus.  
  
Ce qu'il , et aide de couldn?t mais la merveille à la façon dont les pâles rougissent l'a complimentée des dispositifs.  
  
"je sors toujours ici quand je ne puis pas dormir. Que diriez-vous de vous?" Ginny pourrait avoir eu des hallucinations, mais elle a pensé qu'elle a entendu une tonalité de souci dans sa voix. Nah, elle était des choses justes d'audition.  
  
"je viens quand je suis, uh... ai dérangé..." Ginny traîné au loin, s'étreignant et cintrant sa tête. Draco a silloné son front.  
  
"hé," Draco a fait un des la plupart des choses un-Draco jamais, il a atteint dehors et a touché son épaule. "êtes vous bien?"  
  
Ginny a tremblé, espérant contre l'espoir qu'il était du froid, pas sien contact.  
  
"I juste, je ne sais pas... Il est sourd-muet." Ginny a rougi.  
  
Draco smirked à elle. Ainsi c'était la fille que 'sicced 'le basilisk sur tous ces mudbloods en sa première année. Emietté, probablement potier parfait d'excédent.  
  
"vous potier fini de musardise toujours?" Draco était si sensible, il l'a rendu malade parfois.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny ont clignoté à lui, ses orbs verts flambant avec un feu argenté. Cette fille devrait avoir été un serpent.  
  
"pour vous l'information que..." elle a hurlé, puis a hésité. "bien, pas totalement. Non. Sorte de."  
  
Il a arqué un sourcil aristocratique.  
  
"je ne sais pas... I juste... depuis dans la chambre, "elle a donné un petit frisson. "je me suis senti comme je juste ne m'adapte pas dans Gryffindor et avec, juste, tout... J'ai voulu un tressaillement, une aventure... et j'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir tout cela avec Harry. Ainsi, quand, je l'ai vu Cho snogging par la sorcière avec la bosse, "sa voix a monté et son trempe a évasé avec chaque mot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait crié dans la fureur proche" I juste aimable à perdu. Ainsi je me suis épuisé ici. Fait qui répondent à votre question?!".  
  
Et toujours, il smirked.  
  
"ce qui?!"  
  
"je suis simplement heureux vous suis finalement excédent ce git Harry. Viennent maintenant on, laisse vous obtenir de secours au château." Draco a renvoyé sa baguette magique, et l'a menée en arrière par la forêt aux raisons. Tout le moment, il a eu son bras autour d'elle, la guidant. Elle a réalisé ceci pendant qu'ils faisaient un pas par le dégagement sur les raisons, et a donné un petit frisson. Il a arrêté et a enlevé son manteau et l'a enroulé autour d'elle. Elle sighed et s'est penchée dans le sentiment de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle murmured rapidement 'vous remercient 'et ont étreint ses mains autour de son estomac. Il a respiré une 'votre bienvenue 'dans son oreille pendant qu'il se retirait de l'accidentel embrassent.  
  
Elle a remplié une serrure de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle recherchait dans ses yeux d'gris-argent-flecked. Il a comblé l'espace entre eux et s'est brossé les doigts à travers sa joue pendant qu'il regardait vers le bas dans ses yeux moussus d'vert-argent- flecked.  
  
Ses yeux n'ont tenu aucune profondeur. Elle a eu des yeux de Slytherin.  
  
Elle s'est penchée vers le haut. Il s'est penché vers le bas.  
  
Ils sont les lèvres juste avaient à peine balayé quand...  
  
le ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco a volé hors du lit. Il a regardé autour. Il n'y avait aucun signe des temptress de flamme-haired qui ont hanté son rêve. Sa main a poussé une serrure parasite des cheveux derrière ses cheveux, juste comme Ginny .  
  
Il a souri à la mémoire, et le feutre a chauffé par lui. Ses yeux se sont élargis et il a volé hors du lit. l  
  
'"OH, merde."  
  
A/n: Ainsi! J'ai mis à jour ce chapitre parce que j'ai obtenu le mot de Microsoft maintenant, et je l'ai changé un peu, aussi bien. REVUE! Bon karma d'It?s. 


End file.
